Befitting Nightmare
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Sasuke finds his wife, Hinata, dead by his own hands. But what is a man to do when his wife’s ghost is out for revenge? SasuHina


Well I have a new story (again), and it has to be said, this is really embarrassing. It is really different to **any** of my other stories and if I do decide to continue will probably be a long story. Anyway, try to ignore the bad parts and enjoy this prologue to perhaps another story.

* * *

Befitting Nightmare - Prologue

Sasuke sneered at the cowering man in front of him, his cold, dark eyes lowered into thin slits. His pale face was lit by the dim light of a single candle, its whimpering flame beginning to dwindle as it desperately cried for its life.

"Orochimaru, will be most displeased." Sasuke told the man, his voice low and sinister, and his face devoid of all emotion. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Sasuke could see the panic written on the poor man's face and he calmed himself as twisted joy fought to overpower him. "I'll give you one more week," he whispered, a small smirk marking his lips as he examined his fingernails. The man nodded and quickly jumped out of his seat before falling into a sloppy bow.

He hurried out of the door and exposed a retreating flicker of a white figure, before it, also, disappeared. Sasuke sighed; Orochimaru had been spying on him once more.

He looked at his desk and caught sight of an overturned photo frame. Gently, he reached out and picked it up, his fingers carefully skimming the face of the girl in the photo.

"Hinata," he whispered before placing the frame back on his desk. "Why did you..."

It was late and he was tired so he left his sentence to hang in the silence, ignoring the pain that spread through his heart. Picking himself off of his chair, he stood and left his office. As he entered his bedroom, he sighed and lay on his bed. Closing his eyes it was not too long before he was asleep.

_A beautiful woman stood before him, unmoving and stoic, her pale eyes bored into his own. He felt his voice catch in his throat as he reached out to touch the beauty in front of him._

"_Hinata?" He whispered and she closed her eyes, her face was calm and emitted a peculiar calmness._

"_Why?" she returned, her eyes flinging open. "Why are you doing this? Why did you do _**_that_**_? To me?" Sasuke felt his heart pain as his own cold eyes filled with unseen tears. But he would not cry, especially not in front of another person. He refused to break his collected demeanour, he was strong._

"_Hinata, you left me. I had no choice." He whispered, his voice almost pleading._

"_I was unhappy, Sasuke. You left me alone with Orochimaru and neglected me." He felt anger begin to build inside of him and he grabbed his late wife by her wrists._

"_Do not blame it on me! I needed to, Hinata. You know why. Orochimaru held the power I needed, I couldn't give it up! I had to go to him and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my brother killed- no, slaughtered my family! I'm sorry that I've been all alone with only my revenge for company. I'm sorry you had a hard life, but you know nothing about the pain my life has been!" She attempted to pull away from him but instead his grasp only tightened._

"_Let go of me!" She muttered, her eyes panicked and her lips quivering._

"_No," he replied simply, twisting her wrist until she gasped in pain. "Tell me why you tried to leave me, first. Tell me why you tried to hurt me!"_

"_I was pregnant, Sasuke!" She roared. "I did not want to raise our baby here, in this damn hell with Orochimaru around. How could you ever honestly tell me that you'd want to raise your own child with him around?!"_

_The silence erupted round the room as Sasuke stared at her. "Pregnant?" He repeated, his eyes widening. "No, you couldn't be; we were so careful. No! You were cheating on me, that is the only reason. Who was it? That fucking asshole Kabuto, maybe?"_

"_You killed me Sasuke," she muttered quietly, ignoring his heated curses and distrust of her. "You killed us both." Sasuke shook his head violently, his hands recoiling away from her. "You killed your own child," her voice was malicious and cruel, her icy depths destroying the calmness he desperately tried to hold on to. He felt like he was drowning, like he was dying in her callous words and her loathing glare._

"_Why are you here?" He asked darkly, madness glinting in his eyes as his heart and mind attacked his conscience. He inwardly grasped onto the thin strands of sanity he still kept, but found her sneers able to pierce his heart. "What do you want with me?! You're dead! What the fuck do you want?"_

_Hinata let out a long chuckle, her voice chilling the hairs on his neck. "I want the same thing as you, Sasuke dear." She laughed, her eyes lowered with hatred. "Revenge..."_

Sasuke sat up, drenched in sweat as he panted heavily. "No..." he whispered to himself, his hands shaking. "It was just a dream, she wasn't pregnant. I did not murder my own child. It was a dream, just a horrible dream. She's not going to hurt me." Sasuke gulped oxygen into his lungs and relished the sweet taste it gave him.

A cold present touched his shoulder and he glanced backwards swiftly only to recoil in horror. Sat before him, in all of her ghostly glory, Uchiha Hinata was back.

"Hello, my darling Sasuke." Her voice was hollowed and held a slight edge. Sasuke found his heart pounding faster and faster as he watched her. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Well, there it is. A small prologue to something I may choose to continue depending on my own willingness to update and the overall interest it receives. And I also realise how mismatched it is in that it has no background information whatsoever. This is intentional, so if you find yourself confused... erm... great, I guess.

If I do decide to continue this at some point a more solid story line will become more obvious (well duh) so hopefully there is that to look forward to.

And I'll say this now that Hinata was in a relationship with Sasuke but tried to escape from him and Orochimaru. In retaliation, Sasuke killed her and now she's back for revenge, dun dun dun!!

Yes, a pathetic plot but I've seen nothing like this so if it has been done before, bleh, get used to reading the same story multiple times.

Anyway, reviews would be lovely and much appreciated.


End file.
